1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to birth control devices and more specifically to condoms which are configured to accommodate the male anatomy and diaphragms which are configured to accommodate the female anatomy.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
With the rapid increases in populations throughout the world there is great interest in controlling further increases, particularly in undeveloped countries. While the ultimate goal may be to prevent further population increases, the tendency is to focus on birth control; and certainly the most humane way to control birth is to prevent conception in the first place.
In the past various contraceptive devices have been proposed for placing a barrier between the penis, hereinafter referred to as the male anatomy, and the vagina, hereinafter referred to as the female anatomy. These barriers have been formed as condoms which are designed to fit the male anatomy, and diaphragms which are designed for insertion into the female anatomy. Although the condoms have been formed with a severely constricting band, they have been far superior functionally to the diaphragms which form poor seals with the female anatomy.
With this superior functional capability, the male participant has been relied on primarily to provide and use the contraceptive. While the responsibility has rested primarily on the male participant, it is the female participant who suffers the burden associated with failure to use a contraceptive. It is the female participant who must carry the fetus, deliver the baby, and sometimes single-handedly raise the child. A better contraceptive has been needed which can be administered by the female participant who carries the greatest burden of conception. A device which might be alternatively used by the male participant or female participant would be of even greater advantage.